Disney Channel Wiki
Happy Thanksgiving! from the Disney Channel Wiki Staff! We have fluid layout! Welcome to the wikia! We are getting a major renovation currently''' Hey there, and Welcome. This is the all-new Disney Channel Wiki. After months of long work, it is finally ready! We do hope you stay and edit, which we welcome you to do. We have updated almost everything, and can't wait for you to help! Our Wiki mode allows you to edit, create articles, blogs, and more! You can tell about yourself on your userpage. Please create an account to start editing. Thanks! falalaliadays.jpg|It's Back!|linktext=Holidays are taking over Disney Channel! Jessie-good-luck-charlie-crossover-2013.jpg|Crossover!|linktext=Good Luck Jessie:NYC Christmas S3A&A.jpg|Austin & Ally|link=Austin & Ally|linktext=Are you watching Season 3? Disney Channel Wikia The wiki about Disney Channel that anyone can edit articles since 2008! This wikia was founded by User:Pirakafreak24 Please read the rules before you start editing! Friday Jessie “The Rosses Get Real” (8:00 PM – 8:30 PM ET/PT) Jessie is excited when she and the Ross kids are invited to participate in a reality show. Dog With A Blog “Don’t Karl Us, We’ll Karl You” (8:30 PM – 9:00 PM ET/PT) After Tyler, Avery, and Chloe are forced to hang out with their annoying neighbor Karl, they quickly device a plan to keep him away. Wander Over Yonder “The Hat” (9:00 PM – 9:30 PM ET/PT) When Wander gets lost on a dangerous planet, Sylvia must learn to trust Wander’s magical hat and its mysterious ways, in order to find her buddy before it’s too late. Sunday Liv and Maddie “Sweet 16-A-Rooney” (8:00 PM – 8:30 PM ET/PT) Karen throws Maddie a curveball about the day she was born, and she and Liv realize planning their sweet 16 party together may be more complicated than expected. Austin & Ally “Beach Clubs & BFFs” (8:30 PM – 9:00 PM ET/PT) Trish becomes jealous after she convinces herself that Ally has a new best friend. Disney Channel is an American basic cable and satellite television network, owned by the Disney-ABC Television Group division of The Walt Disney Company. It is under the direction of Disney-ABC Television Group President Anne Sweeney. The channel's headquarters is located on West Alameda Ave. in Burbank, California. Disney Channel International Networks, currently run by President Carolina Lightcap, is a global portfolio of more than 90 kid-driven, family inclusive entertainment channels and/or channel feeds available in over 160 countries and 30 languages. The platform brands are Disney Channel, Disney XD, Disney Junior, Disney Cinemagic, Hungama TV and Radio Disney. *The only commericals shown on Disney Channel are for Disney shows, movies and sponsors. *Only Joe Jonas auditioned for Camp Rock but Disney decided to let Nick and Kevin in, too. *The new show Liv and Maddie is going to preview after the premiere of Teen Beach Movie. *Two new shows involving twins are coming to Disney Channel. Liv and Maddie which is previewing in July and I Didn't Do It which is previewing late 2013. *They will be a DCOM (Disney Channel Original Movie) called How To Build A Better Boy starring China Anne McClain and Kelli Berglund that will premiere in 2014. * Disney Channel is bring back a old game show called Win. Lose, or Draw which will be premiering late 2013. *Each show is only allowed one unblocked kiss per season! *Disney Channel now shows two Disney XD shows every Saturday night starting at 10 pm. *Every Wednesday at midnight Disney Channel shows two old shows! *Good Luck Charlie and Jessie are going to have a hour-long crossover on November 29! Suggest more fun facts by messaging me!--Tatertat (talk) 00:46, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Liv and Maddie-is the newest Disney show to hit the Disney airwaves.Liv and Maddie is an upcoming Disney Channel original series about a pair of twin sisters who happen to be polar opposites. Liv is a 15 year old girl actress who has just returned home after her hit series, Sing It Loud ended. With a passion for singing Liv has a very glamorous personality to match and can be a huge diva. Maddie is a smart high school student who holds the title as the local basketball star at Ridgewood High. Opting for high tops over heels, Maddie is very laid back and has an athletic personality to match. These two sisters have been best friends since birth but being away from each other for four years can really change a person and when Liv and Maddie meet again, they soon realize their differences, which causes some problems. As the girls navigate high school they run into many sticky situations but their strong sisterhood always comes through for them. To make matters even more interesting, their two brothers, Joey and Parker are always around to cause some trouble and their mother, Karen, is the school psychologist, whereas their dad, Pete, is the school basketball coach. Read more... Latest Blog Posts bloglist date Blog posts Vote for the Next Featured show! Good Luck Charlie Shake it up Jessie Phineas and Ferb Suite life of zack and cody Vote for the next feature video Ghost Bummers Terrifying Tri-state Trilogy of Terror The Good Deed Vote for the next featured song! TTYLXOX Party In the U.S.A Double Take Kim Possible .Kim Possible is an American animated television series about a teenage crime fighter who has the task of dealing with worldwide, family, and school issues every day. Read more... Check out the featured video! Its a Gnome Puking Rainbows Check it out and suggest more videos! Na,Na,Na An song stressing the fun of summer and not wanting it to end ! Check out the lyrics and video by clicking the Na,Na,Na! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Disney Channel Category:Browse